Loco
Summary Loco is a Lesser Power and the Demigod of mischief and fortune that is responsible for nearly starting a God war as a result of pulling a prank on Baldric approximately 5000 years ago. This led to Loco being sealed for eternity by the Elemental Lords. Every April 1st however, the power of the Lords' sealing grows weak, while Loco's power gradually increases to the point where he is able to be summoned, traditionally by Radagast and Khold Staeirgh, and thus uses this opportunity to perform a worldwide prank on Lore every year. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher unrestricted Name: Loco Origin: AEverse (AdventureQuest) Gender: Genderless Age: 5000+ Classification: Demigod of mischief and fortune, Lesser Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Teleportation, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the luck of others), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Transmutation (Transformed armor and steel plates into gel), Spatial Manipulation (Altered numerous aspects of Battleon so that certain entryways and doors to buildings will instead warp individuals to completely different locations), Portal Creation, can quarantine certain locations and restrict access including through teleportation, Text Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can change how certain individuals are seen by others such as by making Hans look like a ghost), Power Bestowal, Illusion Creation, Creation, Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation (Can cast brainwashing spells), Biological Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Possession, Life force absorption, Toon Force. Resistance to all forms of Status Effect Inducement which includes Fear Manipulation (Can resist the status of being Afraid), Fire Manipulation, Telepathy (Can resist psionic links), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Empathic Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist The Cold), Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction (Includes having his damage being set to zero), Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Immune to omni-elemental effects which includes void), Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Probability Manipulation (Unable to be applied with reduced luck), and Petrification Attack Potency: Planet level (Can perform a spell that would cause the moon to crash onto Lore and effectively destroy the planet), higher while unrestricted (If Loco's powers were to act out of control, it will run amok throughout the world until there is nothing left and when there is nothing left, it will search for another world and do the same) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, higher while unrestricted Durability: Likely Planet level (Far superior to the Devourer Saga Hero) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Planetary (Can cast spells that affect the Moon from the surface of the Earth), potentially Low Multiversal while unrestricted (Implied to be able to traverse the boundaries between universes) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. Very gullible and absent-minded due to confidence in his status and abilities. Weaknesses: Prefers not to act serious, instead typically enjoys playing around with his opponents. Can be summoned without his powers and immortality although only when he is in his sealed condition. The result of this will also cause his powers to act on their own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:AEverse Category:Demigods Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Text Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:AdventureQuest Category:Game Bosses